User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/help me i keep remaking.
Self-explanatory... Facts *Captain America & his First Avenger are completely different. Meanwhile, Spider Man and his Black Suit is nearly the same. *Main reason why I don't focus on Power Discs and Teamwork too much is that I don't play multiplayer often. *Power Disc and Reviving-related Upgrades are sometimes ignored. I rarely do those. When I do use them, I use them to get EXACTLY 75. *Sometimes, they may be very bad at Melee and Ranged attacks. I exactly want to use 75 points. *Both Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse use attacks related to gaining teammates. For Mickey he summons his teammates, and for Minnie she convinces enemies to attack for her. Both are for a brief amount of time! *Sometimes a character is apart of a franchise which was released EARLIER but added in later versions. **Elsa & Anna were released in 1.0 while Olaf was released in 3.0. Probably because he didn't have cool attacks. **There was no normal Mickey until 3.0! *A few reasonings for there attacks if you're confused because they may have not used it or you didn't see the movie. **For all Toy Story characters, they use Pixar Balls to attack. **I'm still wondering HOW Vanellope attacks with the Glitch Attack, though I DO know that Vanellope can teleport randomly. **To be honest, Hiro's attacks consists of MICROBOTS, despite not even using them to attack in the movie. This is probably because Hiro doesn't really have attacks in the movie! *Wreck-It Ralph was sloppily made. *I am currently confused about the "pumpkin bombs" Green Goblin has. All I see are these navy blue grenades with fluorescent green on them. yey *Twilight of the Republic **Anakin Skywalker: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#anakin:b-H82f4 **Ahsoka Tano: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#ahsoka:fcRen38 **Obi-Wan Kenobi: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#obi:9_l8WL4 **Yoda: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#yoda:fcWu2P4 **Darth Maul: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#maul:XcE_rz- *Rise Against the Empire **Luke Skywalker: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#luke:7vHc_Fg **Princess Leia: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#leia:tWVX-b- **Han Solo: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#han:p8V_a7g **Chewbacca: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#chewbacca:1cGt_fw **Boba Fett: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#boba:16Gt_Pw **Darth Vader: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#vader:VuZ-3Pw *The Force Awakens **Rey: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#rey:NfjXuf **Finn: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#finn:d_CXPv4 **Poe Dameron: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#poe-dameron:p8H_z8 **Kylo Ren: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#kylo-ren:e2KXe3w *Star Wars Rebels **Sabine Wren: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#sabine:rUFd7f_ **Ezra Bridger: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#ezra:a3KXf9e **Kanan Jarrus: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#kanan:acOd_6- **Zeb Orrelios: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#zeb:X_O50f8 *Marvels **Hulkbuster: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#hulkbuster:X_COvff **Ultron: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#ultron:auLd_ng **Ant-Man: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#ant-man:Xqa5v9r **Black Panther: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#panther:73wq3m8 **Captain America - The First Avenger: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#avenger:7-CZ_rw **Vision: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#vision:z4p7_bw **Black Suit Spider Man: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#black-suit:W_gY_vY *Inside Out **Anger: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#anger:P19bv8 **Joy: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#joy:X63238 **Disgust: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#disgust:k3_X_g **Fear: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#fear:29-b7w **Sadness: Already did her, and I forgot *Finding Dory **Dory: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#dory:N3_Xv **Nemo: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#nemo:L6n__g *U-thir **Quorra: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#quorra:D9M3-_ **Sam Flynn: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#sam:lcLv_P8 **Mickey Mouse: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#mickey:n89xurw **Minnie Mouse: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#minnie:H-33de **Mulan: Work-in-progress **Olaf: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#olaf:d4Jv__ **Judy Hopps: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#judy:O-tf_g **Baloo: Work-in-progress **Alice: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#alice:H_O988 **Mad Hatter: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#hatter:75S19- **Time: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#time:r4p0-Bg 2.0 *Avengers **Captain America: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#america:d-B5_v4 **Black Widow: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#black:lemv-f **Falcon: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#falcon:vwf7s7w **Hawkeye: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#hawkeye:Zybv_2 **Hulk: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#hulk:P_gef3w **Loki: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#loki:v8a_L4 **Iron Man: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#man:3_Ge-Ow **Thor: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#thor:BU7v_3 *Spider-Man **Iron Fist: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#fist:7-Jv-Wg **Green Goblin: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#green:n8Vf9f **Nick Fury: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#nick:b9W-_Fg **Nova: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#nova:UuS__Pw **Spider-Man: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#spider-man:V_D5_Xw **Venom: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#venom:W_ie_vw *U-thir **Hiro: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#hiro:v8a3_O **Jasmine: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#jasmine:rtG9fng **Maleficent: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#maleficent:Z4j_8_ **Merida: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#merida:Dxvf-ew 1.0 Fact before I start: all of them don't have Special Abilities, which cripples them. Best to try and avoid them unless you wanna 100% your collection or die in Toy Box Takeover. *U-thir **Agent P: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#agent:bxf_3w **Anna: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#anna:M9__8 **Elsa: Work-in-progress **Vanellope: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#vanellope:b7_78 **Wreck-It Ralph: http://www.infinityguru.com/toys/skill-trees-3-0-edition#wreck-it:n5_f3g BONUS: WINNERS OF MY FAVORITE JANUARY FANART *https://forum.cookierun.com/thread/122352#/page-1 *https://forum.cookierun.com/thread/123140#/page-1 *https://forum.cookierun.com/thread/123005#/page-1 *https://forum.cookierun.com/thread/123023#/page-1 *https://forum.cookierun.com/thread/122915#/page-1 *https://forum.cookierun.com/thread/122917#/page-1 *https://forum.cookierun.com/thread/122508#/page-1